FIGS. 12(a) and 12(b) show an assist grip disclosed in Patent Literature 1. FIG. 12(a) shows a cross-sectional view of a first end side of a grip main body at a use position of a grip main body. FIG. 12(b) shows one of recessed sections for storage provided on both ends of the grip main body, and shows both inner surfaces 7 and 8 that face each other in a longitudinal direction among inner circumferential surfaces of the recessed section. The assist grip includes a pair of recessed sections 12 provided at both ends of the grip main body 1, and guide grooves 38 and 39 provided on both of the inner surfaces 7 and 8 that face each other in a longitudinal direction of the recessed sections 12. Each of the recessed sections 12 is attached with a retainer (mounting stage) 3. The retainer 3 includes a fixed section 17 fixed to a mounting surface of a panel P and a support pin 29 that is a journaling section disposed in the recessed sections 12 and slidably fitted to the guide grooves 38 and 39. The guide grooves 38 and 39 are horizontally symmetrical, and include bearing holes 14 and 15 that are provided to communicate with groove terminals and fitted to corresponding ends of the support pin 29, and protruding sections 41 and 42 protruding into the grooves close to the bearing holes 14 and 15. When the retainer is connected to the grip main body, both ends of the support pin 29 are slid from opening edges of the recessed section to the bearing holes 14 and 15 along the corresponding guide grooves 38 and 39, so as to be fitted into the bearing holes 14 and 15 (paragraph 0042).
FIG. 13 shows another structure of the above assist grip disclosed in Patent Literature 2, and shows a relationship between one of recessed sections (space) 18 provided on both ends of a grip main body (handle) 12 and a retainer (hinge) 14. In this structure, the recessed section 18 includes a guide groove (track) 22 formed on both inner surfaces that face each other in a longitudinal direction and a bearing hole (hole) 20 provided to communicate with a groove terminal of each of the guide grooves 22. The retainer 14 is attached to the recessed section 18. The retainer 14 includes a tab 24 fixed to a mounting surface of a panel and the like, a pair of mounting support members 38 provided on an opposite side of the tab 24, bosses 44 provided on outer surfaces of the mounting support members 38 and slidably fitted to the corresponding guide grooves 22, a track and a mounting hole (not shown) provided on an inner surface of a first one of the mounting support members 38 and fitted to a boss 60 provided on a first end of a damper 40, and a slot 50 provided on an inner surface of a second one of the mounting support members 38 and fitted to a lip (not shown) provided on a second end of the damper 40. The retainer 14 is rotatably connected to the recessed section 18 after each of the bosses 44 is slid along the corresponding guide groove 22 and finally fitted to the bearing hole 20. After that, both the mounting support members 38 are prevented from swinging to an inner side by the damper 40 arranged between them, so as to prevent removal from the bearing hole 20.